Unas lágrimas que sonaban como aquella campana
by natalia clow
Summary: ONE SHOT SHOUNEN-AI.  NORLAND RECUERDA AQUEL BESO QUE CASI SE LE LLEVO EL ALMA CON ÉL Y AL MORIR LO ÚNICO EN LO QUE PODÍA PENSAR ERA EN KARUGARA. SU ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO SE LO DEDICÓ, CON LA PALABRA "TE AMO" EN LOS LABIOS


**Bueno este one-shot, me fue inspirado al ver la conmovedora "amistad" que tenían Norland y Karugara… Dios casi me muero de la ternura, mi mente voló demasiado y he aquí este one-shot**

**Espero que les guste y bueno… no hay nada más que decir o advertir, sólo buena lectura y comenten. **

**(Aunque quizás esta no sea la pareja más famosa del mundo XD)**

**UNAS LÁGRIMAS QUE SONABAN COMO AQUELLA CAMPANA. **

Muchas veces se encontraba preguntándose, que le había hecho zarpar tan lejos de su hogar. La respuesta siempre había sido, las plantas. Ahora, se encontraba en aquel lugar, en donde por primera vez, algo que le había perturbado y confundido, no había sido una planta.

Veía en aquellos ojos, nada más que un hombre. Aquel hombre, no era más que el líder de su pueblo. Aquel pueblo, no era nada más que mucha gente incivilizada que creía que al matar gente "los dioses" se calmarían.

Frotaba su cabeza en signo de cansancio y levantando a ver hacia la hoguera, pudo delinear con las sombras que producía el fuego, aquella figura que ahora le interesaba tanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Fue todo lo que tuvo para decirle a Karugara.

-Quería saber cómo estaban.

-Como lo ves. Todos dormidos y tranquilos.

-Sí, ya veo.

Un silencio algo incomodo se posó sobre ellos, pero, hablar era quizás algo innecesario. Karugara se fue acercando lentamente. Pareciera que sus pupilas todavía no asimilaran que Norland estaba frente a él. Muchas veces se dijo por qué sentía eso ¿Era agradecimiento por salvar a su pueblo? Quizás al comienzo haya sido así, pero, ahora, era algo mucho más intenso que simple gratitud.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Noland sólo asintió y extrañamente sintiéndose nervioso e incluso afirmaba sentir un hormigueo en su estomago, se sentó al lado de él. El silencio que los embargaba, era tan denso que quizás se podía coger con la mano. Su garganta sentía seca y sus ojos se habían enfocado en el suelo. Su mano, quizás no demasiado apetecible para cogerla, se fue arrastrando hasta rozar los dedos de Norland. Este se sobresaltó, pero, no fue capaz de mirarle a la cara. Aquella noche parecía demasiado agradable, como para excusarse por el frío. Norland no fue capaz de quitar la mano, simplemente dejo que le llenada de calidez, ese toque áspero. Sin entenderlo muy bien, fue agarrando la mano de Karugara y tomándosela completamente, pudo sentir las callosidades de su mano y lo fuerte que era. Se sentía nervioso ante aquel toque, no lo entendía muy bien, pero, sentía que algo estaba mal con él. Mientras sus dedos delicadamente acariciaban la palma y después subían por sus dedos, notó que Karugara, también le devolvía aquellas caricias. Su corazón, comenzó a latir desmedidamente ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Karugara.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-Me gustas.

-…

Aquel silencio, no le decía mucho, pero cuando levanto su rostro y vio la mano que estaba libre sobre el rostro de él y con un sonrojo leve que era capaz de percibido por la tenue luz del fuego. Se sintió muy contento.

-¿También te gusto?

-No, no lo sé, pero… me emociono al verte y me siento estúpido por el hormigueo y la ansiedad que me acosa cuando te veo.

-A eso se le llama gustar.

Apretando su mano un poco más fuerte, vio que este subía su rostro. Se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos, se quería hundir en ellos.

-Entonces… me gustas.

Al escuchar eso, teniéndolo al frente y mirándote quizás era demasiado para una sola noche. Trató de evadir aquel sentimiento adverso, pero, era inevitable. Mirando al suelo todavía, se dispuso a decir, quizás una locura.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Y ahí estaba, lo más demente que a alguien se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Siendo incapaz de mirarle, sintió aquella mano áspera sobre su rostro y le obligaba a voltear.

-Sí, puedes.

Ya era un hecho, en verdad quería a aquella persona. Nerviosamente, poso su mano libre sobre la rodilla de Karugara. Acercándose, podía sentir su respiración chocándole en los labios. Se sentía demasiado ansioso. Pudo ver aquel sonrojo prominente en la cara de Karugara y sin dejar espacio para las dudas, se lanzó sobre esos labios.

El choque al comienzo fue algo torpe, pero, no es que tuviera mucha experiencia besando. Sus labios delicadamente querían degustar los ajenos, pero, estos tenían un plan quizás algo más descabellado.

Sintió que Karugara había delineado sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Se sintió extrañado y a la vez excitado. Aquel trato le gustaba mucho. Accediendo a abrir su boca, sintió como aquella lengua, serpenteaba tímidamente en su interior. Se encontró tentado a morderla y a chuparla, pero, dejaría las cosas por el momento así.

Karugara se sentía algo idiota, por sentirse así, cuando ya había tenido una hija y había hecho eso muchas veces. Agarrando la nuca de Norland, interiorizo el beso y sintiendo que el cuerpo ajeno se exaltaba, terminó por sonreír entre dientes y seguir haciendo.

Los labios se abrían y se cerraban delicadamente, atrapando con gusto los labios ajenos entre los suyos. Se quedaban perezosos, esos labios juntos y aún así querían empezar con aquel ritmo más frenético que les picaba en la garganta.

Le gustaba, aquellos labios que fueron marcando un ritmo que él simplemente no se esperaba. Aquel beso fue tomando unas estocadas mortales. Inesperadamente Norland fue guiando a Karugara al suelo. Acariciaba su rostro y aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. La respiración se fue acelerando y su boca lo hacía también. Su lengua había entendido el juego y había empezado a enredarse con la otra y comenzaba morderla y a chuparla. Escuchaba los leves gemidos que hacia Karugara bajo de él. Sentía que estaba perdiendo los estribos. Separando sus labios, se fue a su oído y susurró cosas que no podía entender muy bien. Le abrazó fuertemente y quedándose un rato así, se sintieron algo más completos que antes.

Ahora, él estaba enfrente de aquella plaza pública, sus lágrimas caían, esperando que se escuchara su verdad. Había conocido a aquel pueblo y se había enamorado, pero, simplemente sólo recibía insultos. Dolorosamente no quería pensar que moriría sin poder ver de nuevo a Karugara, pero, al parecer era verdad.

Recordaba todo aquello que tenía que ver con él y ahora, quizás escuchando aquellos campanazos que se sincronizaban con sus lágrimas, al fin pudo morir en paz. Pero, había algo que no podía evitar decir antes de morir y fue "te amo" aquella frase no tenía el nombre de la persona a la que correspondía las palabras, pero, no era necesario decirlo, porque aquel repicar de las campanas que escuchaba, era de seguro la respuesta a sus sentimientos.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, DE HECHO ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN SE HAYA PASADO POR ESTA HISTORIA **

**XD… GRACIAS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
